


falling for you

by auroracalisto



Series: quote drabbles [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: "i knew i'd fall in love with you." [unknown]
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: quote drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795117
Kudos: 18





	falling for you

The first day you met Spencer, you knew you would fall in love with him.

He was cute, quirky, and incredibly smart. Everything that you thought you would love, you loved. 

Joining the BAU, you were quick to make friends with everyone. Everyone except for the man that you were falling in love with. You didn't know why—a part of you was afraid. What if he never felt the same way? You knew he had gone through hell in the past due to loving people. 

Twiddling with your pen as you sat at your desk, which was directly across from Spencer's, you took notes on the assignment Hotch had given you minutes earlier. Your eyes wandered towards Spencer's desk, only to see him looking at you. He quickly looked away and you just smiled to yourself. 

You knew you would fall in love with him. Maybe he's been falling in love with you, too. 


End file.
